Detention Buddies
by LilEmoBunnyXD
Summary: Inspired by fcktherulesx3 If it isn't six different teens who got detention altogether. Could the teens make a friendship out of their different lives? How about relationships? HUMORxRomance. B/E A/J R/Em. AH Rated T for language :  hehe? :
1. Chapter 1: You Got Detention!

**Author's Note: IT'S ME! Deej, with another story :p I know, I have this tendency to make stories, then slow the updates with the others, but I'm working on that. This is my detention story, filled with befriending, humor, fluff(no lemons), and some smexii Edward! Let's begin the adventure!**

**Summary: Six different clique students are in a room for detention. What could it possibly lead to?**

**This story was inspired by "Stereotypical High School", by the Author, fcktherulesx3. You must read the story! Freaking pro :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, mmhk? =/**

BPOV

I rolled my eyes as I boarded the school bus, as the populars Lauren Malroy, Jessica Stanley, and Tanya Denali shoved past me, and strutted off towards the back of the bus. I didn't hear their dumb ass comments towards me as, "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars filled my ears. I went towards the middle of the bus, and sat quietly, listening to the music.

I then got a text, and pulled out my iPhone, seeing it was a message from Jacob, my band manager.

_Bells, don't forget, we got Battle of the Bands tonite. Kk?_

I loved Jake, like a brother, because it seems like he is the only human being supports my love for music. I texted back:

_Mmhk. C u afterskuu 'foo._

Jacob didn't go to my school. Instead, he went to the reservation down in Forks' La Push.

I silently sang to myself, as I looked down at my attire. I wasn't one for fashion, but it did occur to me that one of the keys of rock chic is to show style. Mine was obviously the rocker chic style. I was wearing a black Aeropostale Tee, dark skinny jeans, black Vans with neon blue laces, and a dark blue Abercrombie and Fitch sweater. My wavy brunette hair was hanging loosely of my shoulders, ending below my breasts. My fringed bangs covered my right eye just a bit, giving me that rocking edge look. My face had light mineral foundation, concealer on dark circles, and black eyeliner on my water and upper lash line. I only had chap stick on my lips. I wasn't the girly type, but I didn't mind makeup. It didn't hurt me, as long as there was no pink glitter.

I waited obediently as the school bus headed towards Forks High School, so I just stared at my black/purple nails with a silver nail sticker star at the edge of each nail. I knew that my homeroom teacher would confiscate my iPhone for listening to my music if I didn't take it off today, so I pulled my earphones off, stopping the music, and putting it away, regretting every second of it.

I looked around the bus. In the front were the nice teacher pets and the nerds, reading quietly to themselves. I looked around where I was, the middle, to see average students and some goths, either chatting quietly or looking out at the view of Forks. I turned my head to see the back, filled with the laughing, noisy cliques that ruled the school . I rolled my eyes, and focused back on the view. I was the rocker chic type, a little emo, but no cutting. People would mistake me for being emo, but I would show my not slitted wrists and they would apologize for guessing, but I wouldn't blame them. Slutty Tanya gossips to the school I cut myself for Mike Newton. That's just plain disgusting. I could be friendly, but I sometimes keep to myself or my band. I was the only girl, but didn't mind. I wasn't a tomboy, but I liked the rocker world better than the girly world.

All students, including myself, boarded off the bus, entering the school. I went over to my locker, yawning as I did my combo, and got my shit out of my locker. I was thankful I didn't have homework to put away from the weekend.

I closed my locker, and zipped up my black North Face Isabella backpack. It was really funny how I had a backpack that had the same name as me, but I bought it for the style.

I trudged in to my homeroom, and took a seat in the middle row. The late bell rung, and my homeroom teacher started to take attendance.

I yawned, and leaned my head on my arms, wishing music were in my ears. I suddenly heard something drop on the floor, with a vibration. I looked down. Oh shit… it's my iPhone! Jacob had sent me a text message and it vibrated out of my sweater's pocket.

I then saw two shoes appear next to my iPhone, picking the device up. I looked up to see my homeroom teacher glaring at me.

"Isabella—" I cringed as he called me my full name, but he didn't stop. "I had told you many times about this device!"

"But—" I started, but the bitch cut me off.

"EH! You will get it back in detention." He then walked toward his desk, opening his drawer, and he just dumped my iPhone in there. Dumped! That faggot…

I saw him writing a detention slip for me, and he handed it to me, while I grabbed it from him, noticing my harsh movements got him a paper cut.

"Ow." He muttered while I tried to hide my smile. Psh, what a woman.

EPOV

I got out of my dad's car, waiting for Alice to do the same.

"God damn it Alice, hurry up!" I urged on, impatient. If we were late to homeroom one more time, we would get detention.

"Argh! Hold on! I need to get my sneakers for gym. No way in hell am I going to run in flats… again." She then rummaged through her shit in the car.

I turned to leave, but I heard Carlisle yell, "Edward! Wait for your little sister!" I rolled my eyes, knowing she was only a minute younger, but I waited obediently.

"Found them!" I heard her chime as she swung her tote bag over her shoulders and hopped out of the car, as Carlisle drove off.

"Yeah, 25 centuries later…" I muttered, and I received a smack in the back of the head. We walked up the steps, knowing the late bell will ring in probably two minutes.

"OH I hope I brought my drama script!" I heard Alice murmur beside me to herself. I just shook my head from distractions, and I hurriedly came to my locker, Alice's right next to mine. We were actually really close twins, physically and emotionally, even though we were different genders.

I quickly did my combo, and got whatever I needed for my morning classes. I wasn't really one to disobey the rules, because I was raised as a gentleman, so I had to make sure I got to class.

My sister, as well doesn't get into much trouble. Carlisle and Esme raised us better than that, and they deserve well from us. We respected our parents, as they are really wealthy, we don't take advantage of our allowances. We get paid for doing chores, though Alice does go on a weekly shopping spree, but we respect what our parents do for us.

I was just the average guy in school, not in the bottom social chain, but I guess a bit higher from the average. I was at least known for 4.0 GPAs, a bit of acting in drama, school newspaper, and baseball.

My sister, however, was a social person. She wasn't a slut of the school, which made me calm, but she is definitely a socialite. She is in drama as well, choir, school yearbook, and she just recently signed for the back-to-school dance committee. Let's just say the dance would contain more than half of Alice's ideas. Alice was also running for Vice President.

Alice and I walked in homeroom, and unfortunately, the bell rang on us. Though we knew we stepped in the classroom the same time the bell rang, Mr. Korobeko gave us both detentions slip.

"We got here ON time!" Alice exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah, well, life isn't fair." The teacher walked away, and we just sat down, glaring at him as he took attendance.

"What a douche bag!" Alice murmured to me while I nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?" He asked, and we just glared as he continued to attendance.

JPOV

I took the slip from my homeroom teacher as I hurriedly went to the boy's bathroom to take a piss. I walked to a urinal, and well, did my business.

I whistled as I flushed and washed my hands.

"Hey Whitlock." I suddenly heard an evil voice behind me. I turned around to see Mike Newton and Tyler Crowly, evil grins on their faces, as they held up their fists.

"Uh…" I stammered. It wasn't easy being the bottom of the social chain in school, just because I was considered a nerd, a loner.

They pushed me against the wall, and they saw my hands clenched around my hall pass. Tyler snatched the paper from my hand.

"Hey! I need that to get back to class…" I murmured.

"Oh, yeah. Well, too bad. C'ya around Whitlock." They then left me in the bathroom. Oh shit! How am I going to get passed the security guards without my hall pass? Those dumbass security guards can be freaking strict.

I tried my best to sneak the halls, but then I heard a security guard yell. "HEY YOU!" I was praying that the man was calling someone else, but my hopes got lost as I felt him pull me by the shoulder.

I gulped, and faced the man. "Where's your hall pass, Mr. Whitlock?"

I nervously stuttered, "Uh, M-mike Newt-ton, and T-tyle-er C-crowly t-took it…" I finished lamely.

"Ha! Yeah right, just blaming it on the innocent!" How could Mike and Tyler EVER be innocent? The security guard wrote me a pass for detention, then handed it to me.

"But—"

"No buts! Now get to your homeroom now young man before you go to the counselor's office."

As I walked away from the security guard, I cussed under my breath, obviously upset that a nerd like me got detention.

RPOV

I happily went to my locker, did my combo, and opened up my beautiful designed locker. I looked in the mirror, to see my beautiful reflection, my smile in place. I added some lip gloss on my lips, and fixed my hair a bit, before shoving my pompoms in my locker, and grabbing my heavy textbooks. I had cheerleading tryouts afterschool, so I kept in mind that my pompoms were in there, since it was a certain rule a cheerleader never forgets her pompoms, especially to tryouts.

I felt a tap on the shoulder, and as I turned to see who it was, my cheerful smile disappeared automatically as in view came Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica.

"Hey ROSIE POSIE!" I cringed as they all giggled at the stupid nickname.

"What the fuck do you want?" I seethed, as I turned my attention back to shoving books in my tote bag.

"We just want to wish you luck for the cheerleading tryouts today!" Jessica's voice filled with sarcasm.

"My God! Don't you have something else better to do, like fucking some man whore or something?" I growled, as I closed my locker, and turning my face to their icky faces.

Tanya rolled her eyes, and she started to apply this ugly ass plum purple eyeshadow on her left eye very unprofessionally. Once she smeared the purple on her left eyes, from bottom lid to brow bone, she instantly said, "Hm… I bet you can't do the traditional Forks High cheerleading starting position right, and I mean the top pyramid position."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I could do it, and it was really simple. I spread my legs shoulder width apart, and bent my elbows a bit, making a fist with my hand. It pointed straight towards Tanya.

Suddenly, Tanya fell to the floor, clutching her face, and Jessica and Lauren, took grab of me by either arms, and screeched, "STOP THAT ROSALIE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" They tugged my arms hard.

"Ow! Let go you motherfuckers!" I growled, as I tried to escape their grasps, but suddenly, the counselor came in view of the end of the hall, and it did not look the way I planned it to be.

Tanya was faking, of course, that I hit her, and I did NOT. She kept clutching to her face, grinning towards me as her back was face to the counselor.

"What in the NAME of heaven is going on here?" The counselor yelled upset, walking towards us.

"Ohh… the pain!" Tanya suddenly groaned, her smile wiped off her face as Mr. Jackson inspected her face. He suddenly gave me a scowl.

"It's not what it looks li—" He cut me off, by asking Lauren and Jessica, "What did THIS GIRL do?" I gave him a growl, and he scowled, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Well, we were just wishing Rosalie good luck on the cheerleading tryouts today, you know, to be fair game. And she thought we were planning to do something evil to her, which wouldn't be nice AT ALL, so she gave a swung at Tanya with her fists." My jaw dropped as Lauren finished, and Mr. Jackson gave me a stern look.

"You." He pointed at me. "Detention!"

My eyes widened. "But—"

"Nope! My office, now!" With that, he dragged me to his office, and I glanced back over my shoulder to see three giggling sluts, and Tanya wiping off the makeup.

EmPOV

I went over to the cafeteria, where they were selling breakfast before the bell rang for homeroom and shit. I went over, and took some cereal, since I was fucking hungry, and my dad only fed me two eggs, and five pieces of bacon. I mean, does he not love me or something?

I sat down with the football jocks, as they were eating to. We needed some extra protein in our bodies for football tryouts, well, considering the cereal was Frosted Flakes.

I just grabbed pieces of the cereal and popped it in to my mouth as the guys talked about some dares.

"Emmett, you down?" Eric Yorkie asked, and I nodded.

"Hell yeah. Dare me up!" I laughed as the others did, as I popped more pieces of cereal in my mouth.

"I dare you… to run in the boy's locker room naked for a good five minutes." I rolled my eyes, and finished the last pieces of cereal.

"It's closed you dumb dings."

"What the fuck is a dumb ding?"

"I just made it up right now." I declared, folding my arms.

"Whatever. And anyways, we have the key." Eric held the key to my face, it hanging by a loop.

"Fine." I followed them to the boy's locker room, and they unlocked the door. I stripped of my clothes, and started hooting, running around the lockers. Just then, I heard the door close. I looked to the door, to see it shut. I went over to the bench to grab my clothes, but they were gone. SHIT!

I had left my gym clothes in my hall locker, and I had nothing in my gym locker, so I was screwed. My phone was also in my pants' pocket. DAMN I'm screwed!

I started pounding on the door, yelling at the top of my lungs, "ERIC! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW! I NEED MY CLOTHES AND IT'S LIKE EFFING COLD IN HERE!"

The door opened, and revealed the vice principal, looking pissed.

"Oh shit." I muttered under my breath. Behind the vice principal were my friends, laughing. They threw the clothes towards me, and ran away.

"EMMETT McCARTY! DETENTION!" Ms. Kholer, my vice principal, screamed, handing me a detention slip, and stalked off. What stupid ass friends I have.

~At Detention Afterschool~

APOV:

I skipped in the room, Edward behind me, in to the detention room. I was sort of pissed at my homeroom teacher, especially since today was the first meeting for the back-to-school dance.

I sat in a chair, Edward taking the seat behind me, realizing we were the first ones. The teacher barely noticed our appearances, as he was too busy typing something in the computer.

Then, the door opened, revealing cheerleader Rosalie Hale. She was actually one of the positive, nice cheerleaders, unlike the sluts that keep asking my twin brother out ever freaking day.

She noticed Edward and I, and gave a small smile, taking a seat across from mine.

I noticed her skirt, and suddenly bombarded her with questions. "OMG I LOVE THAT SKIRT! WHERE DID YOU GET IT? HOW MUCH? IS IT HOLLISTER?"

I saw Edward roll his eyes. "Typical Alice." He turned to Rosalie. "You're not deaf, are you?" I smacked him in the arm, a scowl on my face.

Rosalie chuckled. "Oh no! I don't mind, I can be just as loud."

"Edward Cullen, and this is my twin sister, Alice Cullen." He said, shaking her hand, and I attacked her with a hug.

Rosalie smiled. "Yeup! I have seen your work. You two are AH-MAY-ZING in drama! Oh, and Alice, you were on the Halloween dance committee last year right?" I nodded. "It was super cool!"

I smiled dazzled. "Why thank you."

Rosalie then said, "Ooh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rosalie Hale!"

I smiled. "We've seen your work in the fields."

Suddenly, came in two boys, one with broad masculine shoulders, and brown hair, and the other one with blonde-ish locks. WOW he's hot! His polo made him look as cute!

The blonde cutie sat in front of me, and I just stared, lust in my eyes. The broad one sat behind Rosalie, checking her out.

"Okay, so I understand we are missing one more person?" Mr. Korobeko asked.

Suddenly, came in a girl, with brunette wavy hair, reddish cheeks, and in a Abercrombie/Vans attire. Wow she's freaking pretty, just like Rosalie, in a different style.

"Ah, if it isn't Isabella Swan who's late." She rolled her eyes, and looked at Mr. Korobeko's computer screen.

"Mr. Korobeko, I thought speed dating websites were blocked from the school network?" She asked innocently, rocking back and forth on her heels, while the room filled with laughter.

"Sit!" Mr. Korobeko ordered, and she shrugged, walking down the aisle, taking a seat behind my brother. I looked at his flushed face, and could instantly tell he likes her. I could definitely tell she'll become one of my best friends.

EmPOV

Aha, whoever this girl is, she's definitely become one of my little sisters! She's damn right funny.

RPOV

This girl is just super cool. Now I'm actually excited for detention.

JPOV

Wow, that girl has an eye to tell at his computer screen. I never knew speed dating websites were allowed…?

EPOV

That girl is just the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on, and one of the funniest. All I could feel right now is lust.

**Author's Note: What do you think? ;D I know I'm going to have fun with this story! I will update as soon as those reviews start pouring ;D 'til next time! Xoxo Deej :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions&Crushes?

**Author's Note: OHMYGOSHERS ! It's been WAAAAAY too long:/ I'm sorry I haven't updated. School, drama, and boys got in the way -,- BUT have no fear! A new chapter is here(: Hope you guys like this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ;O hum hum hum, disclaimers are evil ;[**

BPOV

I walked in to the detention room, to see five other teens sitting. I'm probably the last to arrive, which doesn't surprise me. I eyed the students briefly, but carefully.

I saw Rosalie Hale, one of the positive cheerleaders. I wasn't in to spirit, but she is a pretty good cheerleader, a nice one, and a beautiful one too.

I also saw Emmett McCarthy, a football jock. He seems like a nice guy past the jokes.

I noticed one of the nerds, Jasper Whitlock. He didn't seem like a geeky nerd that will just talk about algebra the whole time like the others, but I was also surprised to see a good guy like him here.

I noticed Alice Cullen, a small pixie like girl who I heard has organized many fundraisers and dances for the school, and I've seen her in drama. I heard she also had a brother, but I've never noticed him before. All I heard was that he was a gorgeous bronze hair boy. Then I turned to the gentlemen behind her.

I almost gasped. Behind Alice Cullen was a bronze hair boy, who had emerald eyes, and a perfectly angled face. He could be a model, but he is way beyond that by the looks of him.

"Ah, if it isn't Isabella Swan who's late." Mr. Korebeko said, making me roll eyes for the matter. I hated being 'full named.'

I took a glance at his screen and snickered a bit. He was looking up single women. What a sad life.

"Mr. Korobeko, I thought speed dating websites were blocked from the school network?" I asked, rocking on my heels. I secretly wanted to impress the bronze hair cutie.

"Sit!" Mr. Korobeko ordered, and I rolled my eyes, walking down the aisle, and sat down behind the cutie.

"Okay, since we're all in detention, I won't baby you here like I'm your parent. Now, I need to finish up some things, so stay put." Mr. Korobeko then left the room.

Alice Cullen started to look around at us. "I think we should introduce ourselves clearly. My name is Alice Cullen, and I have planned many of our school's fundraisers and dances, and did some acting." She nudged the cutie next to her. "Your turn."

"Why am I next?" He asked, his voice stunning like a beautiful note from a piano.

"Because you are." The little pixie said, glaring now. He rolled his eyes. "My name is Edward Cullen." Wow, even his name makes my heart thump fast. "I was on the baseball team earlier this year, and I do some acting too…" He looked at me for a second, our eyes meeting, and my heart raced faster.

"Would you like to go next?" He asked me, and I could feel myself blushing. SHIT! I have to act cool around him.

"Uh, yeah. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Uh, I'm in choir, and music is my life. Let's see… oh, and I'm obviously a teacher's worst nightmare." I smiled deviously, and looked across from me, to Rosalie Hale.

"Do you want to go next?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay, so my name is Rosalie Hale. I have been on the cheerleading squad ever since freshman year, and unfortunately, because of those evil sluts that got me in detention, which I don't mind spending with you guys, I can't do tryouts today!"

"Oh shit! I forgot football tryouts were today too!" Emmett suddenly realized. "Oh, sorry forgot to introduce myself. I'm Emmett McCarthy. I was on the football team ever since freshman year as well, but now thanks to my so called 'friends', I'm going to miss the tryouts too." He let out a loud sigh. He turned to Jasper. "Sorry, uh, you wanna go next?"

"Sure…" the nerd muttered. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm what you call the school nerd." He rolled his eyes, but continued. "I'm already expecting any comments about my personality, so say it now before it hits me by surprise."

The room was silent. Jasper sat in shock, and then he broke the silence with a sigh.

"Don't hold back, I'm used to them."

"There's actually nothing wrong with you dude. You pretty seem cool. Just one question…" Emmett asked. "How the hell did you get detention?"

Jasper chuckled a little. "Stupid Newton and Crowley got me here. Had to take a piss, took my pass, stupid security guard calls them innocent…"

"What the fuck? Innocent my ass…" I muttered, and I heard laughter fill the room.

"Exactly what I thought." Jasper smiled. I smiled back; he was a pretty cool guy.

"UGH! Great, now I'm not going to make the team this year!" Rosalie exclaimed. She let out a sigh as well, and looked around the room. "Does anybody know when detention is over?"

"Well, today's Monday, so it should last up to four thirty, whereas Tuesday to Friday, it's four forty five." The five students looked at me, astonished.

"How do you know all this shit?" Emmett asked, amused.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm the teacher's worst nightmare." I chuckled.

"But… you seem harmless!" He boomed of curiosity.

I rolled my eyes. "I hate being called harmless, or anything that's the opposite of me. Anyways, we can just sit here and babble about how boring it is in here and how you two will miss your tryouts, or figure a way out to get us out of here."

"Crap! I also have meetings about the dance in less than fifteen minutes!" Chirped the little pixie, her eyes widening as she looked at the clock.

"Well, as I was saying, how would you like to get out?" I asked, raising my eyebrows up and down, a smile on my face.

"Really? You can?" Rosalie asked, a smile spreading wide across her face. I nodded.

"Yes, now, let's see what we can do." I was scheming for a plan, my brain racking for ideas. Suddenly, a familiar, devious light bulb popped above my head.

EPOV

I watched the beautiful, marvelous beauty sit there, a neutral look on her face.

"I know you're checking her out." Alice whispered in my ear, making me jump out of my ass.

"What the hell Alice!" I murmured. Emmett and Jasper came to me as Alice skipped over to talk skirts and what not to Rosalie Hale.

"So… baseball right?" Emmett asked me. I nodded. I looked back at the beauty who was still thinking quietly and intently.

"Whoa… I see you can't keep your eyes off the babe over there." Emmett nodded towards Bella's direction. Bella, her name fitting the description of her looks, her personality.

"Uh, yeah. You guys see something you like from these girls?" I asked, curious to see if any of them liked Bella. I wouldn't blame them; she's the most gorgeous woman you can lay your eyes on.

"Well, I mean, Bella's pretty good-looking, but she seems more of a sister type, judging by her looks of scheming. I actually can't stop checking out Rosalie Hale. I've seen her work on the fields, very amazing, but close or near her, she's like, different. I mean, you can see her beautiful face more clearly rather than moving and keeping the same smile with a cheer coming out the mouth. You can see how she looks when she's mad, sad, or any kind of emotion. I can't believe people call her a Barbie doll when she just looks … or seems … deep." Emmett finished, and I was wowed by his description.

"Wow, man. Uh, would've never expected that from you." We both turned to Jasper, who was standing uncomfortably next to us.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to neglect you out. Uh, you got any crushes?" Emmett asked.

Jasper smiled. "It's okay, I'm used to it. Oh, well …" He looked at Alice, and smiled weakly. "I can't stop thinking about that tiny little pixie over there. The way she moves so gracefully like she loves life, it gets me in a happy mood."

"You know she's my sister, right?" I asked.

Jasper's eyes widened. "Oh shit! I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean to—"

I cut him off with a chuckle. "Aha, don't worry dude, it's cool. Anyways, she's been muttering to me how cute you look while I had to agree with her. Uh, no homo dude, haha."

Jasper chuckled a bit too. Emmett looked him up and down. "Yeah, I have to agree with Alice and Edward. Damn Jasper, you wouldn't think you got some stuff going on."

Next thing we know, we're laughing as if we were best guy friends, and I could probably see it coming.

"Got it!" I heard the beautiful voice chime, and I turned to see Bella standing on the desks. She was reaching for lights, with a camera in her hand.

"Need some help?" I asked her, and she nodded shyly. You wouldn't think a scene kid like her would act shy. I climbed up on the same desk, and placed my arms around her waist. I lifted her up, and she placed the camera on the light. I placed her down but didn't let go.

"Ok guys! Here's the plan… uh, Edward?" She asked.

"Oh… sorry." I murmured quietly and let go of her regretfully. I jumped off the desk, and Alice came to me and whispered in my ear, "Classic Edward."

"Shut the fuck up…" I muttered back. I looked back up at the beautiful creature standing marvelously on the desk. She attempted to jump off the desk, but her foot got caught on the chair and almost fell. I jumped, catching her gracefully in my arms. She looked up at me, a blush placed on her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" I asked, a bit worried. She looked pretty out of it.

BPOV

I was so dazed by his look, I heard HIS faint voice say, "Are you ok?"

I shook my head, stood up, and straightened myself. I just HAVE to be clumsy…

"Uh, yeah. No need to worry about me, I'm always clumsy." I chuckled nervously. "OH and thanks." I smiled shyly, but realized I lost my cool, so I stood straight, clearing my throat.

"Anyways, here's the plan. See the camcorder up on the lights?" I motioned towards the camcorder, and everyone nodded. "Well, we'll create so many booby traps—" I was cut off by a laughter screamed from Emmett.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously, raising a brow.

"You said booby…" He snickered. I sighed, and smacked the back of his head.

"OW Bella! WHAT the FUCK? You're hella strong…"

"That's not the issue right now…" I muttered. "As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted…" I gave a quick scowl at Emmett. "When Mr. Korobeko comes back, we'll be in specific positions and places and while he's caught in all these traps, I'll get it on camera. Then we'll threaten him with the tape so he'll let us out." It sounded a bit confusing, but I could barely think of a better plan with Edward here.

"Sounds good enough. Teachers don't want the humiliation from students…" Alice pointed out.

"Exactly. Now here's what we'll do…" I said, smiling with a devious face.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short but I wanted to update you guys with a chapter. I'll try updating ASAP(:**


End file.
